boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
We'll Have a Good Time Then
Plot Jack offers to buy coffee for Cory and Shawn, and Cory gets excited that the three of them are spending time together, which they never do. But Topanga quickly calls him away, and the two brothers are left alone. A fellow student, Kerry, tells them that some old dude is winning everyone's money at pool. Shawn feels pretty confident that he can beat the guy, because it is his father. Shawn handily disposes of him, returning the students' money, and Chet says that he plans to stay in Philadelphia so he can spend time with his sons. He wants a tour of the school and to take his kids out to a steak dinner. Even though Jack is enthusiastic, Shawn is skeptical because he's heard such promises from his father before. Shawn, Jack, and Chet arrive at the apartment after dinner. Jack had paid for dinner, which Shawn is not happy with, but Jack doesn't mind. Chet meets Rachel and immediately, as suspected, flirts with her. Rachel take a photo of Chet and his sons, and Eric enters just in time to see Chet taking a photo of Jack and Rachel hugging. Jack says that Chet is going to stay, and Rachel is happy, but Shawn jumps up, immediately saying that he knows Chet will never stay. Trying to break the tension, Rachel offers some home-made chocolate cake. Shawn rejects, and Chet accepts just as the phone rings. It is an offer to work as a card dealer in Las Vegas, and Chet, although he doesn't accept, he doesn't reject it either. Shawn calls him on it, and Chet tries to shrug it off. Just as he takes a bite of Rachel's cake, he grabs his heart, gasps, and falls onto the couch. Chet turns out to be okay, but more conflicts arise. Jack had paid for a private room, and Shawn insists on paying half. They talk to their dad some, and he seems to be okay. Rachel enters and apologizes for her "cake of death." Chet chuckles and says it was all of Shawn's yelling. After his boys leave, he asks Rachel to get a birthday present for Jack for him. Rachel says she knows just what to get. Later on, Shawn and Jack talk in the waiting room. Jack suggests that Chet may stay, because he'd want to slow down. Shawn disagrees, insisting that Chet will still leave, and that he knows because he is his father. Mr. Feeny enters then, along with Alan and Amy. The three tell the brothers that they're there for them, and they go in to see Chet. Chet greets them warmly, but asks Alan a favor. He asks him to watch over his boys when he goes to Las Vegas. Alan says he will, but tells Chet that sons don't need him, they need his father. Back at the dorms in Pennbrook, Cory is reading some vows. He says they're beautiful, but thinks that he shouldn't know them until they actually get married. Topanga tells him they're his vows, and Cory, although resistant to the idea at first, agrees that Topanga writes all the vows after Cory attempts to make some up on the spot. A call comes for Cory, and he rushes out. When he returns, he tells Topanga and Angela that Chet had a heart attack. They rush to the hospital, where Angela gives Shawn a reassuring hug before going to see Chet with Topanga. Shawn tells Cory of his problems, and Cory suggests that, while Chet is stuck in the hospital for the time being, he should talk to him so they can work out their problems. Later on, Shawn looks through his poetry book while Chet sleeps. Jack enters with a bag of stuff, and tells Shawn that Chet must be feeling better, because when he asked a nurse to personally assist Chet when he returned home she laughed at him. Shawn asked why they needed personal help, and Jack says that he and his step-father set up for personal care to be taken because Chet is family. Shawn is outraged, because he doesn't want to be a charity case. He says that Jack doesn't feel what he's feeling, because he didn't know Chet. He recollects painful memories of Chet returning home drunk or not even at all. Jack admits he doesn't feel the same, but that he's still torn up because he never had a father. Shawn says that that make Jack lucky, because he's not messed up. Chet stirs, and Shawn realizes that Chet heard the whole thing. They talk, and Chet says that he's definitely going to stay. Shawn says he loves his dad and needs him, and Chet says the same of his sons. As he pulls out a present for Jack and hands it to him, he suffers a second heart attack. Jack runs into the hallway and calls for help. Struggling for air, Chet apologizes to Shawn. Some time later, everyone waits in the waiting room for Chet. Jack finally opens his present, just as the doctor enters. He says he's sorry, but Chet has died. Shawn and Jack, both speechless, stand there in shock and grief. Topanga looks at Jack's gift, which was the photo Rachel took of Chet and his sons earlier. Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6